Wanna Go Home
by Kayukibana
Summary: Dazai sedang bekerja, namun sosok bayangan lewat seakan menyuruhnya pulang/#Porkpie of Chuu #Tsundere/maaf gak lama publish/silakan bekuk/don't like don't read


**Wanna Go Home**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs** from **Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35**

This Fanfic by **Me**

Soukoku(Dazai x Chuuya)

Rated T

for _#Porkpie of Chuu_ # _Tsundere_

This fanfic full some AU, TYPO, OOC, or anything

* * *

Ini sudah ke-10 kalinya Dazai menguap malas saat megikuti rekan kerjanya di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Cara berjalan Kunikida terlalu cepat baginya. Oh, tidakkah ia tahu bahwa Dazai Osamu ini memiliki daya tubuh yang sangat payah? Tidak, sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Dazai Osamu hanyalah seorang pemalas tingkat dewa, itu saja.

Di sampingnya, untuk kali ini, tidak ada Atsushi yang mengikuti ' _2 kolega yang mencoreng nama baik agensi_ ' ini. Dipastikan bersama Kyouka, mengerjakan suatu hal yang lain. Beruntungnya Atsushi, bisa bersama gadis manis yang dulunya adalah _bunga yang mengharapkan cahaya dari balik gua yang gelap._ Sekarang Kyouka sudah menemukan cahayanya. Hal itu diperkuat dengan keberadaan Atsushi di sampingnya.

Dazai menatap langit biru muda dan gumpalan kapas di dekatnya. Hari ini tanggal 29 April. Ia tahu dengan sangat, ini adalah hari ulang tahun Nakahara Chuuya sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Berarti... sekarang umurnya 23 tahun sekarang. Tinggal menunggu gilirannya untuk berumur serupa.

Ia masih ingat. Di ulang tahun Chuuya yang ke-15, Dazai melempari wajahnya dengan kue yang penuh dengan whip cream. Chuuya marah karena kue itu seharusnya dimakan untuknya—apalagi kue itu hasil jerih payahnya membuat seorang diri setelah Kouyou mengajarinya. Tak hanya marah, ia juga sempat menangis begitu keras. Air matanya bercampur dengan whip cream yang melumuri wajahnya. Alhasil, Dazai berakhir dinasehati Mori sebelum Kouyou bertindak.

Di ulang tahun yang ke-16, Chuuya membuat pesta ulang tahun tanpa sepengetahuan Dazai. Semua orang diundang, kecuali penyuka bunuh diri itu. Pada penghujung acara, Dazai muncul di pestanya dan menjahili Chuuya dengan melempar kue ulang tahun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi rayaan pesta di umur 17 tahun dan 18. Jika ada, itu hanya pesta kecil-kecilan antara dirinya dengan Dazai. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Dazai melancarkan taktik 'mengambil kesempatan dlam kesempitan', dimana ia berdua dengan Chuuya dan menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta sampai pagi. Hal itu juga berlaku di ulang tahun Dazai dan setiap waktu luang mereka.

Mengingat itu, Dazai ingin kembali ke Port Mafia.

Di usia 23 tahun ini, apa yang sudah dilakukan Chuuya? Sekarang apa yang dilakukannya? Ia tidak tahu.

Dan matanya menoleh ke arah bayangan hitam yang begitu cepat mengarah suatu tempat. Ia tahu jalan ke arah sana adalah arah menuju apartemennya.

Ia sudah tidak sabar.

* * *

Setelah berusaha untuk membantu Kunikida yang keras kepala dalam pekerjaannya, Dazai akhirnya bisa pulang. Di temani langit jingga dalan perjalanannya, Dazai melangkah santai dengan tangannya penuh dengan plastik selesai berbelanja. Sekotak kue coklat dan wine berharga mahal. Dengan satu tangan, ia membuka kunci kamar apartemennya. Pintu berderit terbuka, menampakkan ruangan yang gelap dan sepasang sepatu hitam di depan pintu. Dazai memasuki ruangan, menemukan sosok pria bertopi berada di ruangannya.

"Yo, Dazai." Nakahara Chuuya membuka suaranya. "Kau terlambat."

"Apa yang kau laukkan dirumahku, Chuuya?" tanya Dazai.

"Hanya berkunjung."

"Maksudmu di markas Port Mafia tidak ada yang mau merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

"I-itu..." Chuuya sedikit tersentak. Muncul semburat merah di pipinya. Tampaknya niat Chuuya kemari ditebak dengan mudah oleh Dazai. "Me-memangnya salah? Tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau ini dilarang di Yokohama, kan?"

Dazai mendengus menahan tawa. Ia mendekati Chuuya, menaruh kantong plastik berisi kue coklat dan sebotol wine itu. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Chuuya, juga bibirnya. Dengan singkat. Ya, namun itu bukan berarti Chuuya akan menamparnya. Ia malah membuang muka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chuuya."

Chuuya mengangguk. Ia memberi Dazai kecupan yang singkat dan tangannya merangkul leher pria itu.

"Jadi, hadiahku?"

Sebuah cengiran nakal mengembang di bibir Dazai. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya, hingga Chuuya juga turut jatuh bersamanya.

"O-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini... hadiah untukmu..."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua menghabiskan malam berdua. Mengabaikan kue coklat dan sebotol wine yang berada di dekat mereka.

 **End**

* * *

A/N: singkat? Ya, saya ngebut karena dikejar waktu dan dedlen novel.

Holaa! saya balik lagi! lupa dengan saya? oke, saya mengerti perasaan kalian.

Ya, AN nya segini aja kali ya. soalnya saya juga banyak kesibukan *bah.

yup, sampai bertemu di ff selanjutnya! ^^


End file.
